


How Far We've Come

by aurilly



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-12
Updated: 2009-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurilly/pseuds/aurilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Sylar reflect upon their first encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Far We've Come

"You were such a joke. Even besides the ridiculous teenager hair, you were wearing that trench coat with the popped collar. I mean, come _on_."

"What about it? I was off to be a hero. I was trying to look the part."

"Well, you looked the part of a flasher. The fact that you were a 26-year-old at a high school homecoming talking to cheerleaders didn't really help. No wonder they arrested you."

"You weren't so slick yourself, Mr. Baseball Cap of Doom. Also? You threw locker doors at me. _Locker doors_. I mean, what the fuck? You had a gazillion powers, and that was all you could do?"

"I… Fine. I was kind of frozen, ok? You just came out of nowhere and you looked so…"

"Flasher-like? Did that get you hot and bothered? Psycho."

"Good. You looked good, ok? In spite that ridiculous get-up. I didn't know then that you had a power. I just wanted to scare you off; I wasn't out to kill you."

"Not yet, you mean."

"Yeah, fine. Not yet. I mean, come on, you have the best power ever. Could you blame me? But that night, seeing you like that for the first time, I was like, 'Wow.' And hence, locker doors."

"You followed me pretty quickly. You must have wanted me _bad_."

"Shut up. You'd just gotten between me and the cheerleader, and you went in the same direction that she had. You may have been hot, but I'm not _that_ easily distracted. And anyway, you're the one who wrapped me in your arms and…"

"…and jumped off a freaking ledge, Sylar. To our supposed deaths. It was hardly a romantic gesture."

"But we lived."

"Yes, we did. And then we fell in love."


End file.
